JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: El soldado que unió a la familia
by Noa-sama
Summary: Jason Anasui es el hijo de Jolyne Cujoh y Narciso Anasui. Después de haber pasado 2 años en el servicio militar, decide volver a vivir un tiempo con ellos. Lo que no sabe es que hay alguien entre las sombras planeando algo, algo tan grande que la Jason deberá reunir a los JoJos para lograr derrotarlo, ¿podrán hacerlo?


**Capítulo 1: La visita de la Muerte**

7 pm,15 de Febrero de 2043. California, Estados Unidos.

-¡Jason! ¿Puedes ir a comprar huevos para la cena? Le iba a pedir a tu padre que hiciera una tortilla pero al parecer ya no nos quedan más-pidió Jolyne asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

El aludido se encontraba mirando televisión en la sala de estar, pero levantó la vista al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Y por qué no mandamos al dron a comprarlos o los pedimos online?-preguntó Narciso Anasui entrando a la sala de estar y sentándose al lado de Jason.

-Está bien, puedo ir a comprarlos yo mismo-dijo Jason levantándose del sillón y soltando un bostezo-. Me vendrá bien algo de aire.

-Está bien, pero vuelve temprano-le dijo su padre.

-Lo que digas viejo-respondió éste despreocupadamente saliendo de la casa-.

Anasui apretó un poco los dientes al escuchar la burla, murmurando por lo bajo unos insultos y amenazas.

-Que bueno que tenemos a JoJo de vuelta en casa-comentó Jolyne apoyándose en la espalda de Narciso.

-Bah, hubiera preferido que nos dejara la casa para nosotros un tiempo más-respondió éste sonriendo con sarcasmo.

-Tengo que decirlo, se parece mucho a tu versión de cuando nos conocimos en prisión, con ese aspecto y esa actitud de delincuente-soltó Jolyne.

-Yo diría que se parece más a ti-respondió Narciso-. Yo a esa edad era un demente idiota que sólo pensaba en desarmar cosas.

-En parte tienes ra….¡agh!-Jolyne se tocó el hombro izquierdo, justo en donde tenía la estrella dorada, la marca de los Joestar, esbozando una mueca de dolor.

-¿Otra vez?-preguntó Narciso levantándose y mirando a su mujer con preocupación.

Jolyne asintió. Había sentido el dolor en la estrella Joestar unas 8 veces desde que Jason había vuelto del servicio militar, pero ésta vez el dolor había sido más intenso, ¿Acaso significaba que estaban en algún tipo de peligro? Y además había empezado a pasar con la venida de su hijo ¿Eso quería decir que él estaba relacionado con eso?

-No sé qué será, ni siquiera sé si es cierto, pero algo está pasando-dijo con el semblante serio-. Y me preocupa que Jason quizás esté involucrado en eso.

Narciso se sorprendió, hace mucho que no veía esa mirada tan intensa en los ojos de Jolyne, la había dejado de ver tiempo después de haber logrado derrotar entre todos al padre Pucci. Pero allí estaba de nuevo, una mirada seria e intensa que aparecía en tiempos de conflicto.

Jason J. Anasui caminaba tranquilamente por la acera en dirección a la tienda.

Sobre su remera blanca llevaba una chaqueta militar sin mangas que dejaba ver sus muy musculosos brazos. Eso sí, la chaqueta no llegaba a ocultar la marca de nacimiento morada con forma de estrella que tenía sobre el pletaba su imagen de la cintura para abajo con unos pantalones verdes con varios bolsillos y un par de botas marrones.

Después de haber tenido que soportar los cortes de pelo militares durante dos años, había decidido dejarse el cabello negro más largo y recogido en una pequeña coleta.

Era sin dudas alguien bastante intimidante.

En sus dos años en el servicio militar había cambiado bastante. Había pasado de ser un chico alto y delgado a alguien corpulento y fuerte. Y su personalidad también había sufrido algún cambio; se había vuelto más seguro, más orgulloso.

Cuando llegó a la esquina y se detuvo a esperar a que la señal le indicará que podía pasar, sintió que alguien le tocaba la espalda.

-Vaya vaya, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí.

La voz le sonó muy familiar a Jason, por lo que se dió vuelta para mirarla.

Un chico algo más bajo que el lo miraba sonriendo. Su cabello era blanco y peinado hacia atrás. Vestía una musculosa azul con rayas negras y unos pantalones negros.

-Ha pasado un tiempo Jason, ¿cómo te va?-le preguntó su amigo Nirvana Quest.

-¡Nir!-dijo Jason alegrandose de ver a su mejor amigo-. Pensé que te habías ido a Nueva York a vivir con tu hermano.

-Lo sé, pero decidí volver con mis padres un tiempo-contestó Nir despreocupadamente-. De todas formas me sorprende más lo tuyo, hace dos años nunca pensé que harías el servicio militar, pero es bueno que hayas vuelto

-Gracias amigo-le agradeció Jason mientras cruzaban la calle.

-Y otra cosa...-empezó a decir Nir-. Tu madre me contó que por fin despertaste tu stand, ¿Es verdad?

Jason se sorprendió.

-¿Sabes lo que es un stand?-preguntó sorprendido.

-Claro, yo desperté el mío cuando tenía 19, después por casualidad me enteré de que tus padres también tenían stands así que me explicaron todo sobre eso-dijo Nir.

-¿Y como fue que tú stand despertó?-preguntó Jason intrigado.

-Eso es algo que no diré por la simple razón de que el autor de este fanfic es demasiado perezoso como para pensar en algo-dijo Nirvana.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué?

-¿Acabas de romper la cuarta pared?-preguntó Jason con un tono acusador.

-¡No, no lo hice! Como sea, ¿Cuál es tu stand? ¿Cuáles son sus habilidades? ¿Cómo se llama…?

-Bueno bueno, no seas pesado; todavía no se mucho de él, lo desperté hace poco-explicó Jason-. Lo único que sé es que es bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y tiene un rango de alrededor de 3 o 4 metros.

-¿Quieres probarlo no?-preguntó Nirvana componiendo una sonrisa.

-Me leíste la mente.

Después de unos minutos ambos estaban en la acera separados por unos pocos metros y mirándose fijamente.

-Se gentil por favor, es mi primera batalla entre usuarios de stands-pidió Jason.

-Ya quisieras-respondió Nir con un tono burlón.

Acto seguido su mirada se endureció.

-¡Sal, King of Trees!

Delante suya apareció su stand, una figura humanoide de color verde y marrón con un montón de tallos de planta cubriéndole el cuerpo.

Jason lo imitó.

-¡Sal, PT-106!

El stand de Jason se veía bastante peculiar. Con una armadura negra, un casco negro y unos anteojos grandes azules puestos justo debajo del casco se veía como si llevara uno de esos uniformes de las fuerzas especiales de la CIA, sólo que éste se veía algo más complejo. En el pecho (cómo no) llevaba una estrella dorada.

-Bonito stand-comentó Nirvana-. ¡Veamos qué tal lo hace!

King of Trees atacó dirigiendo un puñetazo directamente al rostro de PT-106.

Pero en cuestión de milisegundos y usando una velocidad y fuerzas increíblemente grandes, PT-106 paró el golpe con la palma de su mano izquierda

-Oh no-murmuró Nir.

-¡¡Ora!!-gritó PT-106 al impactar un puñetazo con su mano derecha directo a la cara de King of Trees, haciendo que éste retrocediera unos metros y que le sangrara la nariz a Nirvana.

-Vaya vaya, parece que en cuerpo a cuerpo mi stand es superior-comentó Jason riendo mientras Nir se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz.

«No es de extrañarse»pensó Nir«Por lo que me comentó la madre de Jason los stands de la familia Anasui, no, de la familia Joestar siempre se especializaron más en cuerpo a cuerpo»

-Jum, entonces tendré que usar "eso"-le respondió éste a Jason.

-¡Vamos!, ven con todo lo que tengas, me siento con suerte.

-De hecho...tu ya estás acabado-murmuró Nirvana.

-¿Qué?-exclamó Jason.

Repentinamente, el descendiente de los Joestar empezó a sentirse mareado, por lo que tuvo que sentarse en el suelo. Se miró las manos, éstas estaban empezando a arrugarse.

-¿Qué…. qué me está pasando?-murmuró débilmente.

Sintió algo removerse en su tobillo, y al mirar lo que era soltó una maldición.

Una especie de tallo de una especie de planta se había enroscado alrededor de uno de sus tobillos y parecía ser el causante de su malestar. Al mirar mejor vió que la planta provenía de una de las plantas que se enroscaba alrededor del pie de King of Trees.

«Ésta planta, el mareo, la piel arrugada...»pensó.

Jason abrió los ojos sorprendido al comprender lo que estaba pasando.

-Veo que ya te diste cuenta-dijo Nir-. La habilidad de mi stand es absorber el agua de cualquier ser vivo o de cualquier lugar con el toque de alguno de los tallos de mis plantas. Y lo mejor es que absorbe agua tan rápido que en 3 minutos más o menos es capaz de vaciar a un ser humano de agua completamente.

Jason soltó una maldición en voz baja.

PT-109 intentó sacar el tallo de la pierna de Jason, pero se encontraba muy fuertemente apretado a la pierna de éste. O quizás era que el stand se encontraba demasiado débil por la falta de agua de su usuario.

-Te sugiero que te rindas Jason, en aproximadamente 1 minuto y medio te vas a quedar seco de agua y eso no va a ser muy bueno para tu cuerpo-le aviso Nir-. Además, estás demasiado débil como para poder sacarte a King of Trees de tu tobillo.

«¿Y ahora qué? Me tiene contra las cuerdas. No creí que hubiera tanta diferencia entre nosotros en cuanto habilidad»pensó Jason.

Repentinamente escuchó una voz. Pero no sentía que la hubiera "escuchado", porque ésta no parecía provenir de afuera y tampoco parecía provenir de su mente. Era como si la voz fuera parte de él tanto como sus huesos o su alma lo eran, una voz que salía de lo más profundo de su ser y le hablara.

"Úsalo".

Fué solamente una palabra, pero al acto sabía que era lo que la voz le intentaba decir con esa arma; y lo puso en acción segundos después.

-Vamos Jason, ríndete-le reclamó Nirvana-. En 50 segundos tu cuerpo quedará vacío de agua, pero me detendré a los 20 ya que no quiero matarte. Es más, creo que ya gané; ahora mismo estás tan débil que no tendrías que tener fuerzas para hablar o levantarte.

Era verdad. Pero sin embargo, Jason levantó un dedo en dirección a Nir y dijo con voz temblorosa y arrastrada.

-PT-106….Delete.

El stand de Jason se materializó y levantó la mano, mientras tanto ésta brillaba momentáneamente de color blanco.

Pero aparte de eso nada sucedió.

Nir, que esperaba que pasara algo, se quedó sorprendido por unos segundos y acto seguido sonrió burlonamente.

-¿Se supone que eso iba a hacer algo?-se burló para después sacar su stand y exclamar-. King of Trees, termin…..espera.

Nir había notado algo extraño, su stand no recibía más agua de Jason. Es más, toda el agua que había absorbido y almacenado ya no se encontraba en King of Trees.

Miró la pierna de Jason el cual se encontraba a 5 metros delante suyo.

El tallo había desaparecido de su pie.

«¿Qué? Eso es inusual, no recuerdo haberle ordenado a King of Trees que dejara de absorber agua»pensó Nirvana«¿Cómo carajos desapareció la planta? Y además el agua también ya no está, ¿habrá sido la habilidad de Jason?

-Ya veo-murmuró Jason mientras se levantaba-. Así que eso era.

Nirvana vió sorprendido que Jason ya volvía a tener una apariencia normal, no lucía mareado y su piel estaba como antes.

-¿Qué? ¡Se suponía que había absorbido casi toda el agua de tu cuerpo!-exclamó Nir-. ¿Qué has hecho?

-Es lógico que no lo comprendas, yo tampoco lo sabía antes-respondió Jason tranquilamente-. Pero ahora lo entiendo, mi habilidad...mi habilidad...es la de anular habilidades en un cierto rango.

Nirvana abrió los ojos como platos.

-Entonces por eso es que todos los efectos de mi poder sobre él han desaparecido-pensó en voz alta.

-Exacto-respondió Jason mientras su stand PT-106 aparecía enfrente suyo-. Y ahora, me toca contraatacar a mi.

-¡Mierda! ¡Tengo que alejarme!-exclamó Nir mientras retrocedía un paso-«¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! Su stand es altamente superior en fuerza física, así que lo único que me quedaba era mi habilidad; pero ahora también puede cancelarla. Éste de verdad es un stand poderoso.»

-¡No te dejaré!-gritó Jason mientras se acercaba a Nirvana y PT-106 se disponía a lanzar su ataque-. Or….

Algo lo detuvo, había notado algo.

Parecía que Nir también lo había sentido, porque había desviado completamente su atención de Jason

Ambos habían sentido una presencia escalofriante, una especie de aire frío y pesado que les rozaba la nuca.

En ese momento, Jason sintió un dolor muy agudo en su hombro izquierdo.

-¡Gah!-exclamó mientras caía de rodillas agarrándose el hombro por el dolor.

-¡¿Jason, estás bien?!-gritó Nir acercándose a él.

Al mismo tiempo, en la casa de los Anasui, Jolyne se retorcía en el suelo gritando por el dolor que sentía justo en la marca de los Joestar.

-¡JOLYNE! ¡¿Qué sucede?!-gritó Narciso entrando y mirando a su mujer retorcerse en el suelo.

-Él….está aquí-murmuró ella en el suelo.

-Tranquila Jolyne, te llevaré a un hospital-dijo Narciso temblando mientras se acercaba y se arrodillaba al lado suyo.

-Narciso-dijo Jolyne mirándolo a los ojos y sujetando fuertemente su mano-. Busca a Jason, algo está pasando.

-Pero..

-¡Rápido!-lo apresuró ella soltando una mueca de dolor.

El hombre apretó los dientes, rehusandose interiormente a dejar a su esposa.

-Está bien, no te preocupes-respondió-. Iré a buscarlo, tú quédate aquí.

Y salió corriendo por la puerta.

Mientras tanto, Nir sostenía a Jason de los hombros, el cual no dejaba de retorcerse.

-¿Qué te sucede Jason? ¿Te afectó la falta de agua?-preguntó Nir preocupado.

-N-no es eso-respondió Jason-. Yo tampoco sé qué me pa….

Ambos volvieron a sentir la misma presencia de antes, solo que con más intensidad.

Jason volvió a soltar un grito de dolor.

-Quizás yo pueda explicarte que te pasa-ambos escucharon una voz profunda y escalofriante pronunciar esas palabras.

En la otra vereda había una figura delgada con una larga y rota capa gris con rayas y una capucha en la cual había una pequeña corona negra y con espinas, también llevaba un pequeño pedazo de tela negro alrededor del cuello. No se podían distinguir ni su rostro ni sus manos.

Pero lo más extraño de todo es que o no tenía pies o no se veía, porque estaba flotando a unos centímetros del suelo.

-¿Eso es?

-Un stand-murmuró Jason.

El stand fue levitando lentamente hacia ellos hasta situarse a mitad de la calle. Su figura parecía ir absorbiendo las luces que proyectaban los postes y tornando el ambiente tan oscuro y frío que Jason y Nirvana sintieron escalofríos.

El stand volvió a hablar con esa voz tan siniestra.

-Vaya vaya, miren que tenemos aquí, al último descendiente de los Joestar del momento-dijo con tono que parecía ser burlón-. La última pieza de mis planes.

-¿Qué? ¿De que ésta hablando éste?-preguntó Nir.

Por la repentina aparición del extraño, ninguno de los dos habían notado la masa negra que se empezaba a formar en sus espaldas.

-¿Quién eres tú?-inquirió Jason.

Una brisa helada sopló en su dirección, acariciando sus nucas.

-¿Quién soy yo? Tengo muchos nombres, pero para ti en especial soy...el final-dijo mientras alzaba la cabeza, revelando el rostro de su stand.

Jason y Nir soltaron una exclamación

Bajo la capucha no había nada más que una calavera sombría.

-Qué demonios….-murmuró Nirvana.

La calavera que parecía ser el rostro del stand abrió un poco la boca, gesto que parecía ser una sonrisa, y apuntó con su esquelética mano hacia ellos.

-Y éste…...es el inicio de su fin-susurró.

Jason se dio cuenta demasiado tarde.

La masa de humo negro a sus espaldas se había transformado en una especie de portal muy similar a un hoyo negro el cual empezó a absorber a los dos usuarios de stand.

-¡Hijo de…!-gritó Jason mientras el portal los tiraba a ambos hacia atrás.

Éste consiguió agarrarse al cordón de la acera, pero Nirvana no tuvo tanta suerte. El chico salió despedido hacia atrás intentando inútilmente agarrarse a algo hasta que el portal se lo tragó.

-¡NIR!-exclamó Jason.

«Tengo que usar….a PT-106 y así cancelar ésto»pensó éste.

-Demasiado tarde chico-dijo el stand-. Ya eres parte de mis planes.

Al instante el portal empezó a absorberlo con más fuerza.

Los dedos de Jason resbalaron del cordón de la acera.

-Nos veremos de nuevo Jason John Anasui-le dijo el stand riendo.

-¡NOOOOOO!

Narciso Anasui llegó justo a tiempo para ver a su hijo ser tragado por el portal.

-¡JASON!-gritó éste corriendo hacia él, pero no llegó a tiempo.

Lo último que vió de su hijo fue su mano ser tragada por el portal y después desaparecer al mismo tiempo que el portal y el stand misterioso desaparecían.

Narciso maldijo con furia.

-¡Maldita sea!

Su hijo había desaparecido, había fallado en protegerlo, ¿Cómo se lo diría a Jolyne?

Narciso buscó inútilmente por los alrededores en busca de una pista sobre lo que pudo haber pasado. Él no había visto al stand misterioso, solo había visto a Jason ser tragado por el portal, por lo que no tenía casi ninguna pista.

Abatido, decidió regresar.

-Jason-murmuró el hombre mirando hacia arriba-. Espero que no hagas preocupar a tu madre y estés bien donde sea que estés.

Unos metros más arriba, sobre la azotea de un pequeño edificio, una silueta miraba desde arriba a la figura de Anasui volver hacia su casa.

Todo lo que se podía ver es que era una persona alta, la oscuridad que una pared proyectaba sobre el ocultaba su rostro y sus ropas.

-Vuelve aquí Don't fear the Reaper, ya has terminado tu trabajo-dijo mientras el stand misterioso aparecía al lado suyo. El sujeto soltó un bostezo-. Bien, ahora sólo me queda reunir a los demás opuestos y ya habré terminado parte del trabajo.

Soltó una carcajada sin poder contener su emoción.

-Ah, ya quiero que empieze, lo que se va a montar aquí va a ser grande-dijo-. Ya quiero sentir el placer de ser la Parca que acabe con ese legado.

Siguió riendo mientras el cuerpo de éste empezaba a comprimirse hasta transformarse en un punto negro que desapareció en el vacío.


End file.
